Feign
by Ratu Galau
Summary: /Karena sosok asli Sendou Aichi telah lama terkungkung dalam pribadi manis dan menyenangkan./ Rated T. Pucukshipping. Warning Inside. #DnC
"Hei, lihat, dia masih datang ke sekolah dengan tampang memelas, tuh!"

"Si Sendou apaan, sih? Padahal kemarin beringas sambil menyerang balik."

"Eh, memangnya ada apa?"

"Kami memukulinya, tapi kamu tahu apa yang dia perbuat? Dia hampir menusuk mataku dengan pensil. Menyebalkan!"

"Hari kita kita kurung saja dia di toilet, biar tahu rasa."

* * *

 **Murni buat #DnC**

Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Bushiroad – Akira Itou. | Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei.

 **WARNINGS** : AU. Crossover. Boys x Boys. OOC

(Yuuma x Aichi -Friendship- /denial)

* * *

"Hayo, melamun aja."

Aichi terhenyak begitu gelas Frappuccino diletakkan di atas meja. Seolah linglung dan baru kembali mendapati dirinya, sang pramusaji sudah mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Aichi menyambut dengan tawa, getir.

"Apaan, sih, Yuu?"

"Ai yang apaan, dari tadi kutanya apa ada pesanan lain atau tidak?"

Aichi hanya menggeleng pelan pada pramusaji dengan wajah tampan itu. Dia pramusaji andalan di kafe ini, sikapnya yang riang dan hangat juga pesona dan aura memikatnya membuat betah pengunjung kafe untuk datang lagi dan lagi—sebagian besar didominasi tante-tante genit berkantong tebal.

Isogai Yuuma namanya. Teman seangkatan Aichi, orang pertama yang menyapanya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Keduanya mulai jadi akrab walau beda kelas dan Isogai tidak masuk ke dalam Klub Cardfight-nya.

Aichi merasa nyaman, seperti telah kenal lama dengan Isogai Yuuma. Semuanya berjalan cepat, hingga ketika sadar, Aichi dan Yuuma sudah menjadi sahabat dekat.

"Kita 'kan akrab waktu SD," tutur Isogai memberi kedipan begitu Aichi menanyakan hubungan pertemanan mereka yang dalam waktu dekat sudah menjadi begitu akrab. Akrab saat SD, Aichi bahkan tak ingat bahwa ia memiliki teman saat SD. Entah, mungkin Yuuma teman sekelasnya, hanya saja Aichi yang tak memerhatikan.

"Nggak mau _cheese cake_? Lagi ada promo, loh?"

Gelengan lagi. "Nggak."

Yuuma menutup buku menunya. "Baiklah, sepertinya kamu lagi banyak pikiran," dicubitnya pelan ujung hidung Aichi. "Jangan sampai stress, ya? Ujian sebentar lagi, loh."

Ada selengkung kecil yang dipaksa. "Kalau gitu nanti aku belajar lagi sama kamu; peringkat satu Miyaji dalam 4 semester berturut-turut."

Yuuma membalas lengkung kecil Aichi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Mendung kembali menghias wajah Aichi. Ia menyesap pelan Frappuccino pesanannya, menunggu hari cukup gelap untuk pulang ke rumah.

Ia lebih suka duduk di sini daripada di rumah, bahkan mendekam dalam kamar sekalipun. Keramaian kafe paling tidak akan mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal aneh. Setidaknya melihat Isogai Yuuma berlalu-lalang melayani para pelanggan sudah membuat degup jantungnya tiga kali lebih normal.

Udara dalam rumah hanya akan membuatnya sesak. Terima kasih pada sebuah undangan berwarna terang yang mampir pada pagi Sabtu lalu.

Undangan reuni SD yang seolah membuat seluruh pertahanan Aichi runtuh.

X

"Kamu kenapa? Pucat sekali?"

Salah satu hal yang disenangi Aichi adalah berada di samping kekasihnya, Kai Toshiki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma kurang tidur," elaknya. Kai Toshiki sigap mengusap kepala kekasihnya, mencoba memberi sedikit penghiburan bagi sang terkasih yang tampak tengah bermuram.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Nggak," Aichi memilih untuk menyandarkan diri pada bahu lebar Kai. "Nggak ada apa-apa. Cuma capek," ia memasang senyum paling manis yang bisa ia berikan hari ini. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan, seterusnya menyisiri rambut lembut Aichi.

"Aichi kalau ada masalah disimpan sendiri, nih," suara Ishida Naoki. Oh, Aichi bahkan baru sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang berdua saja dengan Kai. Ini Card Capital, masih ada teman-temannya yang datang mampir. "Dari dulu nggak berubah, pemalu banget, deh."

"Iya, kalau ngomong agak lama," sahut Shingo. "Tapi nggak masalah, kok."

 _Pemalu ... ya? Aku hanya mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat, supaya bisa kalian terima._

"Dan gugupan."

 _Gugup karena tak mau ada yang mengintip ke dalam celah diriku, Shingo-kun._

 _Bukankah satu senyum ditampilkan dan semuanya selesai? Kalian menyukai senyuman, bukan? Satu-satunya yang patut kusyukuri, aku dikaruniai paras manis. Hingga mudah bagiku untuk membentuk sebuah topeng cantik._

"Sudah, jangan memojokkan dia, nanti dia ngambek, loh," _Misaki-san benar. Nanti aku ngambek dan lari. Aku lebih pilih lari pulang daripada harus meruntuhkan sosok manis "Sendou Aichi" yang kalian sukai. Sosok kikuk-polos, bersih tanpa dosa._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minggu ini jadi pergi, 'kan, Aichi?"

Pemuda mungil itu tersentak dan memandang Ishida Naoki lekat-lekat. Mata birunya melebar. Naoki mengeluarkan kartu undangan berwarna terang dan memperlihatkannya pada Aichi.

 _Oh, astaga._

"Aku yakin kau pasti dapat undangan ini juga."

"Uuh. Iya," Aichi berusaha menjaga agar ekspresinya tak sampai berubah. "Baru saja sampai Sabtu lalu. Tapi pagi ini kucari-cari malah hilang. Sepertinya lupa kutaruh di mana."

"Nggak apa," Naoki menepuk pundak Aichi dan memberikan undangan miliknya. "Datang, ya? Atau mau kita datang berdua?" bola mata Naoki tampak berbinar, penuh harap, namun juga senang.

 _Reuni SD._ Aichi seolah merasa ada luka sayatan yang terbuka dalam batinnya.

"Eeh, tapi aku—

Satu sentakan dan Ishida Naoki tahu apa maksud Aichi.

"Tenang saja!" Naoki mengedip. "Kamu kan sudah berubah, tunjukkan perubahanmu pada mereka. Oke?"

Aichi mengereling sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Naoki bersorak riang, lalu pamit pulang lebih dulu. Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu. Enak betul si tampang preman itu menggoda pacarnya.

Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Aichi sedang mati-matian menahan raut wajahnya agar tak berubah—dia memoles senyum, sekali lagi, senyum termanis yang bisa ia tampilkan hari ini.

Bahkan ketika Kai Toshiki menggenggam erat tangannya, tak ada lagi debar-debar cinta yang mampu menelusupi batinnya.

X

 _Tolong—!_

 _"Apaan, masa baru segitu nangis. Mana kelakuan busukmu yang_ itu _?"_

 _"Padahal cowok, kenapa gampang banget nangis? Apa benar dia ini Sendou yang_ itu _?"_

 _"Sembunyikan saja buku PR dan alat tulisnya!"_

 _"Mukamu yang memelas itu, tuh, yang bikin kesal!"_

 _"Aku nggak mau sekelas sama kamu!"_

 _Siapapun ... tolong aku!_

 _._

 _._

"Aichi! Sudah sore, bangun!"

Suara melengking adiknya membuat Aichi bernapas lega—setelah tadi merasa seperti tercekik. Dia turun dari kasur setelah Emi menarik selimut berwarnya hijaunya.

"Mau sampai kapan tidur? Nanti malam bisa-bisa begadang, loh," seperti biasa, Emi selalu merepet setiap kali membangunkan kakaknya. Gadis kecil itu langsung berlari keluar ketika mendapati kakaknya sudah terduduk. Aichi tak langsung menuruti Emi. Dia masih terduduk, termenung. Tangannya memijat pelan pelipis sebelum akhirnya memegang kedua sisi kepalanya. Dia menunduk, seperti meratapi.

 _Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi?_

Napasnya sesak. Rasa itu kembali datang. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Rasa itu, kebencian yang dibalut dengan pilu mulai datang. Benci. Benci dengan teman-teman semasa SD-nya. Benci dengan dirinya. Benci dengan seluruh keadaan yang seolah memojokkannya.

 _Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh mereka. Sialan._

Suara yang bahkan hampir mirip dengan miliknya terus berputar-putar dalam rongga pendengaran. Aichi melangkah pelan, meraih kartu Blaster Blade hadiah dari sang kekasih tercinta.

"Kai ...kun," kartu itu sungguh mengingatkannya akan Kai Toshiki. Kartu yang seolah membelenggu seluruh hasrat terpendamnya. Sosok kai Toshiki yang ia ingat terus menjadi penenang agar Aichi tak pernah lupa untuk selalu bersikap manis dan menyenangkan hati semua orang.

Tak boleh ada barang yang dibanting. Tak boleh ada suara teriakan frustrasi. Tak boleh ada silet yang mengiris nadi. Seluruhnya mati rasa. Aichi tak merasakan sedih maupun marah. Entah, apa yang ia rasakan sungguh bagai benang kusut.

Kemudian Aichi jatuh dalam keheningan, merunduk seraya mencakar lengannya sendiri.

X

Hari Reuni SD semakin dekat. Aichi tak tahu apa harus datang atau kabur. Apa pura-pura sakit saja?

"Kamu kenapa lagi, Aichi?"

Suara Kai Toshiki mengalihkan perhatian Aichi dari rencana menggagalkan acara reuni. Aichi menggeleng ringan, seraya memasang senyum manis _yang biasa._

"Aku cuma agak gugup soal acara reuni yang Naoki-kun katakan. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu teman-temanku."

Helai cokelat menari-nari, dimainkan angin musim gugur. "Kalau tidak mau, tak usah datang. Kamu dulu ditindas, kan?"

Aichi tercekat.

"I-iya, tapi itu kan sudah lama," dia tertawa pelan. "Aku tak mungkin mengungkit luka lama yang sudah ada, bukan? Lagipula mereka mungkin sudah berubah. Mereka temanku, jadi harus kumaafkan."

 _Bagus. Terus, muka dua._

"Tidak baik menyimpan dendam terus-menerus," _aku ini bicara apa. "_ Mungkin aku bisa punya banyak teman lagi kalau datang, uuh, atau—mungkin bisa main Vanguard bareng-bareng hehehe."

 _Ya, terus poles senyummu._

Telapak tangan Kai Toshiki mengusap pelan pipi Aichi. "Kamu hebat, Aichi."

Senyum Aichi kembali merekah, namun tak ada rasa tertentu yang menelusupi hatinya. Pujian dari Kai hanya bagai angin selewat. Tak ada kesan berarti.

"Aku sudah harus memasak makan siang. Mau ikut makan di apartemenku?"

"Tidak usah. Aku masih mau keliling sendirian. Nanti juga mau mampir ke mini market beli camilan," nada suaranya kembali riang.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok," dahi Aichi dikecup ringan. Sosok Kai Toshiki perlahan menjauh, menghilang di balik tembok taman. Aichi menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran bangku taman. Menatap langit musim gugur yang telah berubah warna. Dia memejamkan mata, mencerna pelan kalimat pujian dari Kai beberapa menit lalu.

 _Jadi citra diriku yang ada dalam bayangan Kai-kun seperti itu, ya?_

Samar-samar, ditangkapnya suara langkah kian mendekat. Namun Aichi tak peduli. Entah siapa, jika ingin berbagi bangku, silakan. Ia tak peduli.

"Ai?"

Suara hangat yang familiar. Aichi membuka mata dan menoleh, mendapati Isogai Yuuma dalam balutan baju musim gugur, tengah menenteng belanjaan.

"Sedang istirahat?"

"Yuuma duduk sini," ditepuknya area bangku yang masih kosong.

Yuuma menurut. Ia duduk di samping Aichi dan meletakkan belanjaannya di area bangku yang tersisa. "Mau mampir ke kafe?"

"Nanti."

"Kamu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu, loh. Kelihatan," Yuuma memainkan ujung poni Aichi. "Cerita saja, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu."

" ... oh, iya, mereka pakai kafemu untuk lokasi acara reuni, ya?" Aichi tersenyum getir.

"Reuni?"

"Akhir minggu ini aku ada reuni SD. Acaranya diadakan di kafe tempatmu bekerja. Aku sebenarnya enggan datang, tapi tak enak juga pada Naoki-kun dan lainnya."

"Naoki-kun?" Yuuma menimang-nimang. "Teman sekelasmu yang tampangnya preman itu ya? Maaf aku jarang main ke kelasmu, sih."

"Nggak apa. Aku hanya ... enggan datang. Aku hanya tak bisa menatap wajah mereka," Aichi berubah pucat lagi. Seluruh isi perutnya lagi-lagi berputar seolah minta dimuntahkan. "Aku hanya ... nggak bisa ... memaafkan—ugh!"

Yuuma cepat-cepat mengusap punggung Aichi. "Memaafkan apa?" Aichi menggeleng cepat-cepat. Wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari biasa.

"Maaf, aku selalu begini kalau membicarakan tentang sosok-sosok menjijikkan itu," ungkapnya dengan tawa yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat. Isogai Yuuma cepat-cepat meraih kantung jaketnya, memberikan sebuah permen pada Aichi.

"Aku cuma punya ini. Semoga rasa mualmu cepat hilang walaupun permennya agak pedas."

"Nggak apa, terima kasih" Aichi langsung melahap permen dan menghisapnya perlahan. Dia masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuuma. Hening beberapa saat, pandangan Isogai Yuuma masih dirasakannya, menuntut untuk bercerita.

"Uugh!" hampir saja Aichi tersedak. "Pe-Pedaaas!"

"Oh, astaga. Nggak cocok sama lidahmu, ya?" Yuuma menyodorkan telapak tangan. "Sini, muntahkan saja di tanganku."

"Ja-jangan! Jorok, kan—?" Aichi tetap bertahan, berusaha menghabiskan permen itu mati-matian.

"Aichi," panggilan Yuuma melembut, ditariknya lengan atas Aichi. Sela bibir bertemu sesaat, hingga lidah basah Yuuma menyela masuk, mengambil kembali permen yang ukurannya sudah mulai mengecil.

"Yu-Yuu?" sedikit berseru, wajah Aichi sudah memanas, pipinya merah padam begitu rupa. Isogai hanya membuang wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah yang juga bertengger di kedua pipi. Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan angin musim gugur menyalip pada sela-sela bahu.

Lagi, degup jantung Aichi seolah menguatkan rasa tak nyaman itu. Mencipta desir pahit ketika ia menyadari, hanya di hadapan Isogai Yuuma ia tak perlu menyembunyikan dirinya. Hanya pada Yuuma ia dapat melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu sosoknya. Hanya di sisi Yuuma ia merasakan nyaman tanpa perlu berpura-pura.

Hanya Isogai Yuuma yang mampu mencipta degup-degup aneh dalam dadanya—debaran menyenangkan yang bahkan melebihi apa yang Kai Toshiki berikan.

X

 _"Apapun yang teman-temanmu perbuat nanti, aku akan menjagamu. Nggak usah takut, oke?"_

 _"Yuuma nggak ikutan reuni?"_

 _"Aku, 'kan sudah ikutan," Yuuma mengedip centil. "Sambil kerja, tapi."_

.

Seperti film hitam-putih yang diputar berulang-ulang, Aichi tak mampu untuk menghentikan kilasan memori kelam masa SD-nya. Dipukuli. Dihina. Dicurangi. Dijegal. Pulang setiap hari dengan luka baru di sana-sini. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, di depan sana sudah ada papan nama kafe yang menjadi lokasi reuni SD.

Aichi merasa kakinya seolah dirantai beton, padahal ini kafe yang hampir setiap minggu ia datangi bahkan hanya untuk sekadar bercanda dengan pramusaji andalan di kafe. Bibirnya bahkan tak mampu membentuk senyum tipis sekalipun. Palung laut terdalam mungkin tak seberapa menyeramkan dari kafe di hadapannya.

"Yo, Aichi," Naoki datang dari arah berlawanan. "Ngapain berdiri di situ? Ayo masuk."

Naoki menepuk pundaknya. Aichi tak habis pikir bagaimana Naoki bisa begitu ceria menyambut reuni ini, sementara bagi dirinya, ini seperti uji kesabaran. Dicengkramnya lengan kiri kuat-kuat, menahan amarah meluap-luap yang berusaha menerobos dinding kesabarannya.

Tak ada kata. Hanya satu senyuman yang Aichi berikan pada Naoki. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku masuk duluan, ya?" Naoki menepuk bahu Aichi. "Kalau sudah tenang, susul aku ke dalam. Aku nggak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi mereka ketika mendapati perubahanmu, Aichi."

 _Aku sudah berubah Naoki-kun. Menjadi lebih mengerikan. Penuh borok._

Aichi hanya dapat memandang sosok Ishida Naoki yang menghilang di balik pintu kafe. Dia menelan ludah berkali-kali, menimang-nimang apakah harus melangkah masuk atau putar balik dan lari pulang.

Aichi menelan ludah sekali lagi. Dengan jantung seakan diremas, dia melangkah amat pelan menuju pintu kafe. Toh di dalamnya ada Isogai Yuuma. Jika ada yang terjadi, Yuuma sudah berjanji akan berbuat sesuatu.

Di dalam kafe, wajah-wajah familiar sudah mengalami perubahan. Pubertas mengubah mereka menjadi tampak lebih dewasa. Ada yang lebih cantik, ada yang lebih tampan. Ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan amat mudah dikenali.

Semua tampak saling menyapa dengan nada-nada ceria.

"Hei, gimana kabar si Udin, kacang ijo yang kaurawat? Katanya udah mau tumbuh jadi toge, ya?"

"Baik banget. Kamu juga katanya sekarang jadian sama Taylor Swift, ya? Kereeen, gue liat di fesbuk."

"Wuih, percaya gitu, ya, sama foto editan. Eh udah tau belom kalau si anu pas SMP pindah ke Jerman?"

"Udahlah. Foto-fotonya bikin iri, dia rangkulan sama cewek bule mata biru. Ih!"

Remaja-remaja mantan sekelas itu sudah ramai berbincang. Menanyakan kabar satu dengan yang lain. Melepas kangen, bergosip ria. Bahkan ada yang sampai bawa peliharaannya—ikan mas koki, namanya Sarimin. Naoki menarik kursi di mana ia hendak duduk. Beberapa teman menyapanya dan mulai bercanda-tawa.

"Waaah! Ini dia Ishida Naoki!"

"Katanya Ishida masuk Miyaji, ya? Hebaaaat!"

"Seorang Ishida Naoki masuk Miyaji, pasti sebentar lagi badai La Nina bakalan lewat sini!"

"Sialan," Naoki terkekeh lucu, lalu langsung meminum air yang sudah dihidangkan untuk setiap kursi.

"Nah, siapa lagi yang belum datang?"

"Oh, Ai—maksudku Sendou masih di luar," Naoki berbalik hendak melihat pintu kafe, namun Aichi sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di dekatnya. Naoki menarik kursi di sebelah kanan dan menepuk-nepuk bantalan kursinya, menyuruh Aichi duduk.

 _Tenang. Tenang. Tenang._

"Wah, lama nggak lihat Sendou. Masuk SMA mana sekarang?"

Satu senyum berhasil Aichi poles. Sungguh cantik.

"Aku sekelas sama dia, kok," Naoki menunjuk ringan pada Aichi. "Dia sekarang andalan klub _cardfight_ kami. Hebat, kan?"

Aichi mengangguk kaku, mati-matian menenangkan dirinya. Menahan tangan yang gemetaran. Wajah-wajah penuh tawa mengejek itu masih membekas dalam benaknya. Tawa dan ejekan bertahun lalu seolah baru saja terlontar beberapa detik tadi. Luka akibat pukulan dan tendangan yang sudah menghilang seperti kembali berdenyut-denyut.

Namun dibalik itu semua, ada rasa sakit yang lebih menghujam. Entah karena apa. Perih yang membuat Aichi seolah tak bisa melepaskan pandangnya dari garpu yang ada di atas meja.

Ada hal lain yang membuatnya membenci hingga sakit setengah mati.

Entah apa.

"Tapi Sendou tetap nggak berubah, ya?"

"Iya. Muram sekali. Apa masih aneh seperti dulu?"

"Hei, kalian!" teguran Naoki seolah tak terdengar lagi di telinga Aichi. Bulir keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tengkuknya terasa dingin, udara dalam kafe terasa lebih menyesakkan daripada udara area pertambangan.

Bara panas seolah menyirami hatinya. Aichi menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Jangan. Jangan lepas di sini. Tenang. Tersenyumlah. Senyum manis dan bersikap gugup layaknya biasa._

"Hei! Jangan menunduk terus, seolah kita ini apa, dong. Angkat kepalamu, Sendou."

"Jujur, deh, kenapa harus pasang tampang begitu? Emang kita makhluk halus? Nggak sopan, ah."

"Jadi inget tampangnya dulu waktu kita tendangin."

"Inget nggak waktu kita ngurung dia di toilet? Parah banget."

"Habis dianya yang aneh. Eh bukannya semua karena gosip "itu" kan, ya?"

Suara-suara mereka sudah terdengar seperti bisikan alien. Melengking dan menusuk. Aichi tak dapat menemukan dirinya lagi. Kepalanya terasa berputar, dadanya sesak seolah ada batu besar yang menindih.

Yang berbadan paling tegap berdiri dan mencengkram bahu Aichi. Ah, Aichi ingat. Pemuda ini yang dulu menendangi dadanya hingga ia sesak napas. "Hoi, jawab!"

"PERGI!"

Satu kibasan hingga gelas minuman di atas meja jatuh, pecah berderai menghantam lantai. Sang pemuda tegap berdiri kaku, terperangah ketika sebilah garpu hampir saja mencongkel bola mata kirinya. Seluruh pasang mata pengunjung kafe memerhatikan satu titik, meja panjang itu dengan cepat menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Menjauh ... dariku...," desis Aichi. Tanpa airmata. Tanpa isak. Hanya wajahnya yang memekat akibat amarah.

"Kurang ajar, Sendou!" dan Aichi _sangat_ sadar bahwa ia sudah menyulut amarah teman-teman lamanya. Ia tak peduli. Perutnya sudah kepalang mual. Biar saja ia muntahkan sisa camilannya pada wajah sok tegas itu.

Tangan yang memegang garpu hampir saja berhasil mencongkel mata lawannya, andai saja sebuah tangan lain tak sigap menutup mata Aichi dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, biar saya yang mengurusnya," suara ini ... Isogai Yuuma.

Jemari Yuuma segera bertaut dengan jemari milik Aichi, hingga garpu itu terjatuh ke lantai. "Temanku nanti akan datang membawa gelas dan garpu baru. Silakan lanjutkan acaranya," Yuuma menunduk pelan. "Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya."

X

Aichi tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya masih mual. Tubuhnya pun masih menggigil. Disandarkannya kepala pada dada Yuuma, membiarkan telapak tangan pramusaji itu mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Maaf aku telat datang. Tadi harus bantu-bantu temanku dulu di meja seberang."

Isogai membawa Aichi ke lantai atas kafe. Setelah muntah di wastafel, Aichi dipersilakan masuk dan duduk di atas kasur mungil. Yuuma bilang ruangan ini khusus diberikan untuknya, karena hanya dia karyawan yang rela lembur sampai menginap. Semua apresiasi pemilik kafe akan kerja kerasnya dan Yuuma senang-senang saja menerimanya. Jadi ia tak perlu memusingkan tempat tinggalnya yang jauh dari Miyaji Academy.

"Sudah enakan?"

Anggukan kecil didapati Yuuma. "Tapi kepalaku masih berat."

Yuuma mengusap kepala itu lembut. "Aku buatkan cokelat panas? Sambil menunggu kamu berbaring saja. Masih mual, tidak?"

"Sedikit, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik," Senyum kembali terkembang di wajah Aichi, tercampur getir, bersiap menggurat kembali bekas luka yang pernah tertoreh. Tak ada jalan lain selain bercerita pada Yuuma—mungkin dapat mengurangi beban hatinya.

Malam semakin larut. Aichi berani bertaruh acara reuni SD itu sudah bubar. Ia juga sudah menelepon keluarganya, berdalih menginap di rumah teman—dan dia tak sepenuhnya bohong. Aroma cokelat panas memenuhi indera penciuman. Sedikit-sedikit harum _cocoa_ mulai membuatnya lebih tenang. Ia duduk merapat pada tubuh Yuuma—Yuuma sendiri yang mempersilakan—menaruh kepalanya pada pundak lebar sang pramusaji.

"Yuuma pasti tahu. Aku saat SD selalu ditindas. Setiap hari dipukuli dan dihina. Setiap pulang sekolah, pasti ada luka baru bersarang di tubuhku," Aichi mengeratkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. "Aku selalu tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Kupikir aku tidak pernah menyakiti mereka."

Kepala biru itu semakin menyamankan letaknya pada pundak. "Semuanya jadi pengalaman amat buruk bagiku. Aku mual, pusing, panik jika sudah berhadapan dengan mereka. Uh ... lebih parahnya lagi aku sama sekali tak merasa kalau diriku takut. Aku sama sekali tak merasa sedih. Semua mati rasa. Hanya jijik yang tersisa."

"Jijik?"

"Jijik karena pikiranku selalu berputar-putar berniat membunuh mereka," jeda sebentar, Aichi menyeruput pelan cokelat panasnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tak bisa memasak dan hanya bisa membuat onigiri, mungkin karena Ibu dan Emi tak mengizinkanku memegang pisau dapur. Sebab, pikiranku sungguh diluar kontrol," ia menunduk, mengerutkan dahinya. "Bahkan aku harus menahan tubuhku mati-matian ketika memegang gunting kertas di sekolah."

"Aku hampir meledak kalau saja Yuuma tadi nggak datang. Terima kasih."

Angguk kecil. "Tapi refleksmu bagus, loh, kuakui."

"Yuu ... aku bukanlah pribadi baik dan pemaaf seperti yang dikatakan orang. Aku—cukup. Aku capek pura-pura terus—"

"Sudah. Sudah," Isogai mengusap pelan bahu Aichi, untuk kemudian mengecup singkat dahinya. "Sekarang lupakan itu semua. Kamu tidur dulu, ya? Sudah malam," kedua mug diletakkan di atas meja kecil. Yuuma memperlakukan Aichi dengan begitu lembut, membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu di atas kasur kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Yuuma tidur di mana?"

"Kalau kamu mengizinkan aku mau tidur di sebelahmu," candanya diselingi tawa renyah, tak menyangka Aichi benar-benar akan menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelahnya—diikuti senyum menggoda.

Setelah setelan seragam pramusajinya ditukar dengan kaos, Isogai Yuuma siap terjun ke kasur. Jemarinya menggerayang nakal, menggelitiki Aichi hingga keduanya meloloskan tawa. Seprai dan selimut sudah tak beraturan lagi karena perang gelitikan. Cahaya bulan semakin meredup ditelan gumpalan hitam. Keduanya tanpa sadar berpelukan dalam hangat ketika telah jatuh terlelap.

Hanya malam ini, mimpi buruk itu tak lagi datang. Aroma manis dari Isogai Yuuma seolah menyihir Sendou Aichi untuk terus tertidur pulas.

X

"Eh, Isogai Yuuma? Anak kelas A, bukan?"

Aichi mengangguk singkat. "Iya. Katanya aku dan dia berteman sewaktu SD. Tapi aku nggak ingat dia di kelas mana. Apa kita bertiga pernah sekelas?"

Ishida Naoki tampak berpikir, untuk kemudian menggeleng dengan yakin. "Seingatku tak ada nama Isogai Yuuma di kelas kita. Mungkin dia salah ingat."

"Ooh," Aichi mengangguk pelan, sebelum jemarinya diamit oleh Kai Toshiki.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku sengaja datang untuk minta maaf, Aichi," Naoki menunduk sambil mengatupkan tangan. "Aku sudah memaksamu ikut reuni. Aku benar-benar nggak tahu kalau kamu belum sanggup bertemu mereka."

Senyum yang biasa. Ah topeng manis sudah kembali pada paras Aichi. "Nggak apa-apa, Naoki-kun. Bukan salahmu, kok."

Ishida Naoki mengembus napas lega sebelum membiarkan Kai dan Aichi berlalu. Jarang-jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah dengan kencan. Hanya sekadar berjalan-jalan di kota sembari saling menggenggam dan makan es krim teh hijau. Saat-saat paling membahagiakan bagi Aichi.

Namun ... entah. Aichi bahkan merasa kosong.

Kaitan jemarinya pada Kai Toshiki terasa begitu hambar.

"Kai-kun."

"Ya?"

"...," kalimat-kalimat yang sedetik tadi ia susun entah mengapa buyar begitu mudah. Menguap tak bersisa. Aichi merasa kepalanya mendadak kosong. "Uuh," cepat-cepat dialihkanya pandangan menuju sebuah kedai di sudut kiri. "Makan sup kacang merah, yuk? Dingin-dingin begini aku ingin makan yang hangat-hangat."

Kai Toshiki mengangguk tanpa arti. "Baiklah, ayo."

Lagi. Rasa hambar itu. Aichi tak mengerti bagaimana hubungannya menjadi semakin tak berarti kini. Bukankah ia mencintai Kai Toshiki? Kailah yang memberikannya Blaster Blade, kartu yang akan terus mengingatkan Aichi bahwa dirinya adalah pribadi menyenangkan dan tak akan berbuat sesuatu diluar batas. Kai Toshikilah yang Aichi cintai.

Bukan.

Mengapa sosok Isogai Yuuma malah muncul dalam benaknya?

"Yo! Sendou ternyata!"

Kilau biru mendelik sengit, mendapati beberapa teman sekelas SD-nya mendekat, diiringi senyum mengejek. _Apa lagi mau mereka_?

"Katanya kau terkenal di kalangan Vanguard _fighter_ , ya? Ternyata itu benar."

 _Apa lagi? Kenapa mereka muncul di hadapanku dan Kai-kun?_

"Kemarin kau sungguh tidak sopan, Sendou. Ayo minta maaf."

"Itu pacarmu? Sendou yang _begitu_ sudah dapat pacar, aku merasa benar-benar kalah."

 _Sial, kalian sedang mengejek, kan?_

"Hati-hati, loh, Sendou itu—"

"Hentikan," _loh, kenapa ada airmata yang lolos? Aku tidak sedang sedih._

"Wah, wah, berlaku selayaknya orang lemah, ya? Menangis untuk meminta simpati? Persis dirimu waktu SD dulu."

"Berhenti."

"Yah, tapi setidaknya bilang pada pacarmu, bagaimana kelakuan jalangmu di taman minggu lalu," sebuah ponsel tersodor di depannya, layar ponsel menampilkan sebuah foto; Sendou Aichi yang tengah berciuman dengan Isogai Yuuma di bangku taman.

Biru membelalak.

 _Itu foto saat Yuuma mengambil permen dari mulutku._

Biru irisnya melirik bulat-bulat pada sosok sang kekasih. Ada mimik wajah tak percaya di sana. Jantung Aichi berdegup tiga kali lebih kencang, seluruh tubuh seolah mati rasa.

Sudah ada barisan kalimat tersusun dalam otak, namun bibirnya seolah tak berniat untuk membantah, bahkan untuk sekedar membela diri dari kalimat 'jalang' yang diloloskan untuknya.

Bahkan tawa mengejek dari teman-teman lamanya tak sanggup meraih pendengaran Aichi.

Merah. Seluruh pandangannya seolah memerah ketika Aichi berhasil mencabik pipi salah satu mantan teman SD itu dengan kuku-kukunya. Aichi hampir kalap kalau saja Kai tak membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Aichi."

Suara tenang Kai membuat sentakan dalam sudut imaji Aichi. Pemuda itu berhasil membuat Aichi menjadi lebih tenang. Iris hijau menyelidik penuh tanya, sementara iris biru berusaha menghindar. Aichi menampik tangan Kai yang hendak menyentuh dahinya—ingin memeriksa suhu tubuh, siapa tahu Aichi memang sedang tak enak badan.

"Baiklah, mungkin kamu butuh waktu sendiri," tutur Kai, dengan nada datar. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Aichi sebelum beranjak pergi. Tak lagi tahu jika Aichi tengah mengucurkan airmata dalam keadaan bingung.

Airmata yang bahkan Aichi sendiri bingung apa artinya.

X

"Isogai Yuuma. Isogai Yuuma ... Isogai—Ugh!"

Aichi membekap mulut, mati-matian menahan mual yang mendesak-desak perutnya sedari tadi. Butuh banyak kekuatan untuk membalik satu-persatu halaman album kelulusan SD. Melihat seluruh wajah tukang tindas itu membuatnya merasa tak tahan. Hingga halaman akhir dibalik, ia cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar mandi, mengeluarkan semua isi perut hingga tubuhnya lemas.

"Nggak ada ...," gumamnya begitu kembali ke kamar tidur. _Sampai halaman akhir tidak ada nama Isogai Yuuma. Tidak di kelasku, Tidak di kelas lain._

" _Kita akrab sewaktu SD, kok."_

Sosok Isogai Yuuma yang mengedip lucu masih membuatnya penasaran. _Naoki-kun bilang sama sekali tidak kenal Isogai Yuuma. Dalam album kelulusan juga tak ada Isogai Yuuma_. Aichi menimbang-nimbang. _Apa beda angkatan, ya?_ _Tapi di Miyaji kami seangkatan, nggak mungkin._

Merasa buntu, akhirnya Aichi memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali album kelulusan SD itu dalam-dalam di bagian paling sudut dari lemari buku, jangan sampai terlihat jika ia membuka lemari. Mungkin harus dibungkus juga dengan kertas koran bekas.

"Koran bekas, kalau nggak salah ada, sisa prakarya bulan lalu," membawa dirinya beranjak ke lemari yang lain, mencari-cari kertas koran. Ada, bertumpuk-tumpuk dengan kotak dan barang-barang lama, pasti ia lupa membereskan setelah membuat prakarya hiasan festival Sekolah bulan lalu.

Ada yang terjatuh. Sebuah tutup pena. Kelihatan sudah lama, tapi jelas-jelas ini pena mahal. Aichi memungut dan memerhatikan tutupnya. Merasa tak asing dengan benda ini.

 _Tutup pena ini rasanya punya Ayah, ya? Kenapa bisa ada di aku?_

Mungkin lebih baik ditanyakan pada Emi atau ibunya, maka itu ia beranjak keluar, niat mencari koran bekas terlupakan dengan mudah. Anak tangga pertama dijejak. Aichi meringis ketika bola matanya kembali menangkap tutup pena. Seperti sebuah _blitz_ kamera menghantam benaknya, Aichi merasa kepalanya begitu sakit. Kilasan memori yang tak asing menusuk-nusuk. Seperti sebuah pita film yang diputar cepat-cepat.

.

 _Penculikan._

 _Penyiksaan._

 _Darah._

 _Berat pisau yang ditopang oleh tangan-tangan mungil._

 _Ejekan teman-teman di sekolah._

" _Dia sendou yang itu, 'kan?"_

" _Bocah SD monster yang hampir membunuh dua orang penculiknya."_

" _Menjijikkan! Kenapa harus sekelas denganku?"_

 _._

Bola mata Aichi membelalak. Tubuhnya memanas hingga rasanya terbakar. Memori itu—

 _Ia menyobek kulit pria-pria bernafsu di hadapannya. Diiris hingga ia puas. Menumpahkan seluruh amarah dan sakit setelah dua orang penculik menyekapnya, menjamahi dan merobek tubuhnya dengan kesejatian menjijikkan itu._

Kepala birunya terasa amat berat. Kesadarannya mulai hilang. Tubuhnya seolah terbang dari anak tangga teratas. Lengking suara adik perempuannya samar-samar merasuki telinga, namun tak bisa ia bedakan dengan lengkingan suara sosok kecilnya dalam memori menyakitkan itu—suara Aichi kecil yang mengoyak udara ketika leleran hangat dari pria-pria binatang itu menumpahi dan memenuhi bagian dalam tubuhnya.

X

"Tuh."

"Eeh?" Aichi menaikkan alis. Sudah ada vas dan beberapa tangkai Bunga Higanbana di hadapannya. Hari ini Aichi masih absen dari sekolah. Semalam Emi histeris ketika menemukannya berguling dari tangga hingga pingsan. Untung saja tak ada luka parah. Dokter hanya menyarankan Aichi untuk istirahat tiga atau empat hari.

"Ishida Naoki hampir menghajarku begitu tahu aku bawa Higanbana untuk menjengukmu," Yuuma terkekeh pelan, ia mendudukkan bokongnya di sisi kasur milik Aichi. "Tapi kalau sama Aichi, nggak mungkin, ya."

Lengkung senyum terkembang seiring mata biru itu memerhatikan setiap kelopak merah. "Aichi suka bunga itu, kan?"

"Iya, suka," ia memajang vas itu tepat di atas meja belajarnya. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng, nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Isogai tidak menahannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau masih lemas, tidur saja."

"Aku ... hanya ingat kenangan masa SD dulu. Soal bunga ini."

 _._

" _Sendou apa-apaan, sih!"_

" _Kamu doain di kelas kita ada yang mati, ya?"_

 _Delik sengit terus menghujam Aichi kecil kala itu. Dia hanya mengernyit heran, tak mengerti apa yang tengah teman-temannya tudingkan._

" _Eeh, tapi bukankah Bu Guru menyuruh kita membawa bunga yang indah untuk menghiasi kelas?" suaranya kecil, mencoba membela. "Kupikir bunga ini sudah cukup indah, kan? Warnanya merah menyala."_

 _Sebuah tinju mentah mendarat di pipi Sendou. "Kamu memang mengesalkan!"_

" _Dia bilang bunga Higanbana indah?"_

" _Dia Sendou "yang itu" kan? Kenapa harus sekelas sama kita, sih?"_

 _Disusul sebuah tendangan di dada. "Enyah!"_

 _Jingga sore semakin memekat. Yang Aichi ingat hanya suara celaan dari teman-temannya._

.

Isogai kembali mendudukkan Aichi pada ranjang, lalu menyelimuti pemuda itu hingga menutupi pinggang.

"Aku ingat semuanya, Yuuma."

Suaranya kali ini terdengar cukup tenang. Aichi memejamkan matanya. Hitam. Kegelapan membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Aku akhirnya paham mengapa aku begitu marah pada mereka, juga mengapa teman-teman sekelas menindasku tanpa ampun," jeda sejenak. "Aku benar-benar menjijikkan."

"Aichi!"

"Aku serius." Tak ada binar keraguan terpancar dari kilau biru miliknya yang mulai membuka. Tatapannya lurus, jatuh ke dalam mata Yuuma. "Aku serius Yuuma. Dengarkan aku."

Yuuma merasa tak memiliki pilihan. Ia hanya mengangguk, seraya mengelus kepala Aichi.

Aichi mengereling pelan. Ia menjatuhkan pipinya pada telapak tangan hangat milik Yuuma. "Aku pikir kenapa. Ada apa sampai mereka tiba-tiba begitu membenciku."

Suara Aichi mulai bergetar, seraya menggenggam tutup pena yang sedari tadi ada di samping bantal. "Aku ingat—aku ... pernah hampir membunuh orang."

Tangan Aichi menyentuh pelan jemari Yuuma yang tengah mengusap lembut pipinya. "Pria-pria bejat itu hampir mati. Mataku gelap. Saat itu aku diculik dan disekap. Disiksa beberapa hari, sampai akhirnya mereka melakukan _itu_ padaku. Aku mati rasa. Bagian bawah tubuhku saat itu rasanya seolah robek," Aichi memijat keningnya. "Aku tak bisa memafkan mereka, para penculik yang sudah menjamah tubuhku saat itu! Merobek harga diriku. Otakku tak bisa berpikir lagi!"

"Aichi—"

"Aku sudah bikin Ibu dan Ayahku bercerai gara-gara kasus itu. Aku juga sudah membuat Ibuku sedih dan adikku ketakutan. Walau kasusnya tidak merambat ke publik karena usiaku masih benar-benar di bawah umur, dianggap sebagai tindak pembelaan diri, tapi tetap saja ada informasi yang bocor ke luar. Aku ingat. Aku saat itu langsung ditawan di klinik kejiwaan beberapa minggu."

"Aichi, tenang dulu—"

"Teman-teman SD-ku tahu tentang kasus itu, hingga aku tak bisa mengelak dari mereka. "

"Ai—"

"Aku nggak bisa cerita ke Kai-kun kalau aku sudah kotor. Nggak bisa ke teman-teman seklubku karena aku nggak mau ditindas lagi!" helai biru dijambak frustrasi. "Sekarang aku tahu mengapa aku cuma bisa tampil dengan senyum malaikat dan sifat lemah-lembut. Bagaimana aku berusaha setiap hari agar orang-orang menerimaku!"

"Aichi—!"

Saat sadar, tubuh hangat dari Isogai Yuuma sudah melingkupi Sendou Aichi. Dirasakannya jemari Yuuma menyisir pelan rambut pendeknya, terus menyusuri tengkuk, untuk kemudian mengusap pelan punggung yang terisak. Aichi melemah, namun ada rasa nyaman yang merayapi batinnya.

"Ternyata begitu ...," suara lembut Yuuma samar-samar memasuki indera pendengaran. "Ternyata itu yang terjadi—"

"Yuu?"

Kini Aichi mengerti mengapa para pelanggan di kafe sangat menyukai senyuman dari Isogai Yuuma. Bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga menenangkan jiwa. Bibir Isogai mengecup ringan dahi Aichi, lalu turun mengecup jejak airmata.

"Ai, dengar. Aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu _lagi_ , oke? Aku tidak akan berkhianat," senyumnya semakin lebar, disentilnya pelan hidung Aichi. "Sekarang, jangan pikir apa-apa dulu. Tidurlah lagi. Tubuhmu masih lemah."

"Yuuma nggak jijik padaku?"

Geleng. Senyum tampan itu tetap tidak pudar. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup ringan bibir mungil Aichi. "Kalau aku jijik padamu, sudah _dari awal_ aku menjauhimu, sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru."

Jemari Yuuma mengusap pelan kepala Aichi. Terus seperti itu, sampai akhirnya pemuda biru itu terlelap. Yuuma hanya memerhatikan wajah tidur Aichi. Dia membaringkan kepalanya, ingin ikut tertidur bersama Aichi.

" _Aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, oke? Aku tidak akan berkhianat."_

Isogai Yuuma menggeleng perlahan. Diambilnya pelan-pelan tutup pena mahal dari genggaman Aichi.

 _Karena aku sudah pernah mengkhianatimu sekali, Aichi. Dan aku bersumpah akan menebusnya, demi udara bebas yang kini dapat kuhirup._

 _X_

Muak.

Aichi benar-benar sudah muak.

Empat hari ia istirahat di rumah. Seluruh teman datang menjenguk, kecuali kekasihnya, Kai Toshiki.

Tak ada _e-mail_.

Tak ada telepon.

Kini ia ingin semuanya selesai hingga ia lega. Hari ini, ia harus membuat satu kepastian pada Kai Toshiki. Tentang masa lalunya yang penuh coreng-moreng, tentang luka batinnya, tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

"Jarang-jarang kamu datang tanpa pemberitahuan, Aichi," ucap Kai, kemudian menyuguhkan segelas teh hangat.

"Aku ... Kai-kun. Aku hanya ingin membuat satu kepastian—"

"Tentang kamu yang berciuman dengan orang lain?" iris hijau seolah mendelik, mencipta lirik penuh sesal pada bibirnya.

"Uuh, ya. Aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau waktu itu—kami berciuman, walau **seharusnya** tak bisa kukatan kalau itu ciuman."

Wajah Kai kian tegas. "Bicara yang jelas, Aichi."

"Kai-kun tidak mau marah padaku dulu?"

"Marah. Tentu."

Aichi menunduk, membuka setelan jaketnya hingga hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam bagian atas. "Kai-kun masih mau berhubungan denganku? Walaupun aku ini ... labil dan sudah kotor?"

Satu alis terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kecil, aku sudah pernah disentuh. Bagian dalam tubuhku sudah pernah dijamah," suara Aichi kian parau. "Aku—sudah pernah—Kai-kun—"

"Aichi—" tatapan tak percaya terbias. Aichi tahu, sangat tahu. Ia maju, memeluk tubuh Kai Toshiki hingga pemuda itu terduduk di atas sofa.

"Kurasa belakangan Kai-kun sudah menangkap gelagat aneh dari diriku. Mungkin juga sudah tahu kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu," airmatanya turun lagi, menjejaki pipi walau parasnya tak menampilkan tangis. "Aku tidak pernah cerita tentang ini karena aku tak ingat—memori ini sepertinya terdistorsi saking syoknya."

Kecupan singkat pada bibir tipis Kai.

"Aku tak mau Kai-kun menjauhiku—karena diriku yang kamu cintai hanyalah sosok bertopeng palsu. Bermanis-manis hanya untuk menyenangkan hati orang. Aku yang asli sangat—sangat menyebalkan. Penuh cacat," jeda sebelum akhirnya Aichi mengambil napas. "Kai-kun ... maukah—?"

Kai tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun ketika Aichi mengambil telapak tangannya, menelusupkan ke dalam kaos hingga menyentuh dada, meraba area di mana jantung Aichi berdetak. "Kai-ku—"

"Hoooi! Kaii! Aku datang, nih! Jadi tidak, kencannya?"

Helai merah tampak mengayun manis. Iris Biru memandang getir pada sosok cantik yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia membelalak, menyadari Suzugamori Ren; mantan Kai Toshiki tengah berdiri di sana. Dengan suara riangnya memanggil nama Kai Toshiki.

"Aichi," telapak tangan kai mencengkram kedua bahu Aichi, menyingkirkan pemuda mungil itu dari pangkuannya. "Maaf."

Kai Toshi tak pernah menyatakan kata maaf. Satu kata dan Aichi tahu apa artinya. Kai beranjak menghampiri Ren.

"Jadi," Aichi kembali memakai pakaiannya. Senyum manis terkembang di bibir mungilnya. "Kita ... berakhir. Iya, kan?"

"Maaf, Aichi."

Dua kata dan semua selesai.

Aichi cepat-cepat keluar dari apartemen Kai. Tekanan darahnya berdesir. Sebisa mungkin ia menunduk, menghindari benda-benda yang—mungkin saja—akan memancing hasratnya untuk menyerang Kai dan Ren.

Siang ini cerah. Air sungai membias sinar matahari hingga seolah-olah udara menghangat setiap kali melihatnya. Aichi berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai. Jemari lentiknya menari pada _keypad_ ponsel. Siapa tahu curhat pada Yuuma bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

Aichi tidak bohong. Ia bahkan sangat menikmati hangat telapak tangan Yuuma. Bahkan perasaannya akan tiga kali lebih tenang bila menyandarkan kepala pada bahu pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku baru saja diputusin, nih, Yuu," tawanya. "Jalan, yuk? Main ke mana, gitu."

[ "Butuh penghiburan, nih, ceritanya? Boleh, tapi malam, ya? Aku masih kerja." ]

"Kalau gitu aku mampir ke kafemu, deh, sekarang. Aku pesan—

"Hoi!"

Aichi mendelik malas. Mereka lagi. Teman-teman SD-nya lagi. Kali ini beberapa datang membawa orang-orang tak dikenal. Dua-tiga orang membawa bat berukuran lumayan.

"Sendou, kemarin kau kurang ajar sekali."

"Dasar jalang! Kau harus bayar pipi yang sudah kau cabik ini!" serunya garang, mengibas-ngibaskan bat tanpa ampun.

"Benamkan saja dia ke sungai sampai hanyut!"

[ "Aichi, ada apa?" ]

"Yuuma, sudah dulu, ya."

Telepon gengam dikembalikan pada tas selempang. Belum sempat Aichi bertanya, tengkuknya sudah lebih dulu dipukuli dengan bat.

"Dari SD kau memang mengesalkan, Sendou!"

"Aku tak peduli kau itu pembunuh atau apa, dasar jalang sialan!"

 _Jalang_ , ya ...?

Ah, benar. Bukankah bermuka manis kepada semua orang memang sudah sifat seorang jalang? Menyimpan kebusukan rapat-rapat dalam balutan senyum manis? Berusaha membuat semua orang menyukai diri ini dengan sifat pura-pura polos?

Kilasan memorinya semasa SD kembali terulang. Saat dirinya diupukuli dan dihajar. Mati-matian Aichi menahan hasrat agar tak mengamuk. Dia terduduk, menahan sakit ketika permukaan keras bat bertemu dengan punggungnya.

"Yuuma—"

Gumaman tak berarti. Tubuh Aichi telah jatuh tercebur dalam sungai, ditekan oleh batangan bat hingga ia gagal mengambil napas ke permukaan. Aichi memejamkan matanya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk berenang kembali ke permukaan.

 _Biarlah._

 _Biarlah begini._

 _Aku sudah menyakiti Kai-kun._

 _Aku sudah membuat kecewa orang-orang sekitarku._

 _Biar begini. Akan menarik jadinya kalau aku mati di sini. Bukankah yang "jalang" seperti aku lebih baik lenyap? Tepat seperti yang mereka bilang._

Dibiarkannya gelembung-gelembung udara mengapung, membawa pergi residu udara dalam paru-paru. Mata terpejam pasrah, menyerah pada beban tubuhnya yang terus membawa lebih dalam ke dasar sungai. Dadanya perlahan merasakan sakit, sesak. Aichi memejamkan matanya lebih erat, menunggu kegelapan pekat menelannya, menunggu malaikat kematian membawa jiwanya ke neraka.

"Aichi!"

Aichi tak pernah tahu bahwa suara malaikat kematian terdengar begitu merdu. Tekanan darahnya melambat kala sebuah tangan mencengkram erat kedua lengannya. Kesadarannya mulai hilang. Yang Aichi ingat hanya sensasi hangat pada bibirnya di antara dingin air sungai yang membalut tubuhnya.

.

.

Gelap. Samar-samar abu-abu. Kemudian putih. Lalu abu-abu lagi. Putih lagi. Kali ini lensa biru menangkap bayangan langit-langit putih sebuah kamar. Mengerjap perlahan sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan kembali penglihatannnya. Tubuh Aichi menggeliat pelan, mengerang kecil beberapa kali. Sakit di sekujur tubuh bagian atas membuat Aichi sedikit sulit bergerak.

"Aichi," menoleh ke samping kanan, didapatinya karamel terang memandang dalam cemas.

"Yuu?"

"Syukurlah, Aichi selamat," ada kelegaan dalam nada bicaranya. "Aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu. Sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Helai biru bergoyang lemah. "Yuuma yang bawa aku ke sini? Kamu hebat bisa tahu posisiku."

"Suara di telepon mengatakan 'sungai'. Perasaanku langsung tak enak dan membuatku langsung buang celemek," jemari Yuuma menyentil dahi Aichi, menuai ringis. "Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi, ya. Bunuh diri itu nggak menyenangkan—mungkin menyenangkan bagimu, tapi nggak bagi orang sekelilingmu."

Manik sewarna samudera memandang sendu. Ia berusaha bangkit mati-matian. Jemarinya terjulur, menarik ujung pakaian Isogai Yuuma demi mendekatkan tubuh itu pada wajahnya. Aichi menghela napas berat, sebelum akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya pada bagian perut Isogai.

"Kamu tahu aku mau bunuh diri, ya, Yuuma?" lirih.

"Kamu itu bisa berenang," dirasakannya telapak tangan Isogai mengusap pelan punggung dan pucuk kepalanya. "Tapi nggak berniat mengambil napas ke permukaan. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan bunuh diri."

"Yuuma," Aichi memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengambil telapak tangan Yuuma. "Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Kamu ... siapa?"

Isogai Yuuma terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Sendou Aichi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kamu bilang kita akrab saat SD. Tapi saat kucari di buku kelulusan, tak ada namamu tercantum di sana," tutur Aichi. "Kenapa kamu bohong padaku, Yuu?"

Yuuma mengembuskan napas. Merunduk perlahan-lahan hingga jaraknya amat dekat dengan Aichi. Dikecupnya pelan pipi pucat itu. "Aku nggak bohong."

"Eh?"

"Aku nggak bohong, Aichi," karamel terang beradu dengan biru samudra. Tatapan paling lembut yang pernah Aichi terima. "Kita memang pernah akrab waktu SD."

Yuuma merogoh koceknya, mengeluarkan tutup pena yang ia ambil diam-diam dari Aichi. "Kamu ingat tutup pena ini? Kamu nggak kepikiran di mana badan penanya?"

Bola mata Aichi membesar kala Yuuma mengeluarkan sebatang pena, memasang tutup pena itu dengan lancar. Bunyi _klik_ tercipta, pertanda pena memang cocok dengan tutupnya. "Aichi tahu 'kan kalau keluargaku miskin. Mana mungkin mampu membelikanku pena mahal begini," digenggamkannya pena itu pada jemari Aichi. "Ini milikmu. Lihat, Aichi. S. Label namamu masih tertempel rapi pada badan pena."

"Aichi, Berbekal pena ini, aku mencarimu. Aku bersorak senang begitu mendapati namamu ada di antara siswa baru Miyaji Academy. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi di SMA elit itu."

"Yuu—tapi kenapa?"

"Ceritamu tentang penculikan kurang lengkap, Aichi," ucap Yuuma, sembari mengusap sayang helai rambut Aichi. "Kita sempat akrab, di tempat penyekapan."

"Eh?"

"Kita sama-sama diculik. Aku sudah diculik lebih dulu, lalu sehari kemudian, kamu datang," Isogai Yuuma memutar kembali memori masa SD-nya. "Kita disekap di ruangan yang sama. Sama-sama dipukuli. Makan bersama di satu piring. Tidur berdempet dalam satu selimut. Aku masih ingat saat aku melawan dengan gigitan, kamu langsung berteriak memanggil namaku saat pipiku dihadiahi tamparan."

Yuuma menyentuh genggaman tangan Aichi. "Pena ini milikmu, yang kita pakai berdua untuk menulis pesan minta tolong," genggaman tangan itu mengerat. "Tapi pesannya ketahuan dan dirobek. Lalu kita berdua kembali disiksa."

Kilasan memori seolah ikut merasuki benak Aichi. Benar, dia mengingatnya. Isogai Yuuma, siswa SD lain yang juga ikut disekap bersamanya dalam bangunan tua. Berdua mereka saling menguatkan, saling menolong, berbagi makanan yang hanya datang sekali sehari.

"Malam itu puncaknya. Kita berdua sudah hampir berhasil kabur," Isogai Yuuma menyipitkan mata. "Seharusnya aku yang tertangkap, tapi kamu melindungiku. Kamu mendorongku hingga aku jatuh ke luar jendela."

Aichi ingat adegan itu. Saat dirinya berteriak hingga serak, menyuruh teman seperjuangannya kabur demi melapor polisi.

Yuuma mendekatkan kepala Aichi pada dadanya, memerangkap tubuh Aichi dalam dekapan hangat. Jemari Yuuma sedikit bergetar menyisiri helai birunya, Aichi dapat merasakan pakaiannya diremas lembut oleh Yuuma. Iris biru terpejam, menikmati lamat-lamat aroma tubuh Isogai Yuuma dalam dekapan erat.

"Yang ada di pikiranku waktu itu hanya kabur ke pos polisi terdekat. Saat kami kembali dengan serbuan sirine, kamu sudah terduduk bersimbah darah, menangis tersedu dengan pisau di tangan beserta ceceran daging di mana-mana," pelukan Yuuma semaking erat. "Baru kemarin, aku tahu dari ceritamu, kalau di saat aku pergi melapor, kamu mengalami _–kh—_."

Aichi tak merespon. Ia tahu kelanjutannya.

 _Perkosaan._

"Aku sudah mengkhianatimu saat itu, Aichi, maaf. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak lurus berlari mencari pos polisi, maka kamu pun—"

"Kita berdua yang akan dibunuh," sahut Aichi pelan, membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada pelukan Yuuma. "Keluargaku dan kamu bukanlah keluarga kaya yang mampu membayar uang tebusan begitu besar."

Yuuma mendecih, sesal.

"Aichi ... aku memang tak bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah mereka _ambil_ darimu—tapi ... aku bersumpah, aku yang akan melindungimu. Mulai sekarang."

"Yuuma sudah melakukan hal yang benar, kok," isakan mulai terdengar. "Itu pilihan terbaik ... dari beberapa pilihan yang ada."

Isakan mulai berubah, semakin kuat, lalu pecah menjadi tangis. Aichi merasa sakit, sangat sakit, namun ada kelegaan menjalarinya. Dirasakannya airmata yang meleleh adalah airmata paling jujur yang dapat ia kucurkan. Yuuma mengusap pelan sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Aichi, seolah luka hati itu dapat dibagi melalui sentuhan.

.

.

Ibu dan adik Aichi sudah datang. Setelah lelah menangis, Aichi akhirnya tertidur pulas sekali. Ibunya menunduk dalam mengucapkan terima kasih, sementara Emi sudah duduk di samping tempat tidur, menjaga sang kakak.

Yuuma menutup pintu ruang rawat inap. Dia harus kembali ke kafe untuk bekerja. Dia memandangi pena yang Aichi serahkan, katanya untuk Yuuma saja. Aichi sudah tak ingin melihat benda yang menyimpan kenangan buruk itu. Yuuma paham, ia berjanji akan menjaga benda ini baik-baik.

 _Tapi, dibilang mengkhianati, mungkin sudah dua kali, ya, aku mengkhianati Aichi_. Yuuma menimang-nimang pena itu. _Aku sendiri yang meminta teman-teman Aichi untuk memperlihatkan foto kami di taman waktu itu pada Kai Toshiki._

Angin musim gugur berembus pelan, memainkan antena kembarnya. _Soalnya Aichi pasti nggak akan bahagia bersamanya. Sudah cukup, aku juga ikut terkhianati ketika melihat pemuda bernama Toshiki itu membawa si rambut merah bernama Suzugamori makan berdua seraya bercanda mesra di kafe tempatku bekerja._

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 _Trivias_ :

 _*Based on anime_ dan TachiVan, Aichi katanya memang cuma bisa bikin Onigiri.

*Kai Toshiki dalam fanfiksi ini sama sekali tak mengenal Isogai Yuuma, tapi Yuuma mengenal Kai sekilas, hanya sebagai "Pacarnya Aichi".

*Kata temenku Miyaji Academy itu sekolah berlabel elit di anime Vanguard, kayak Kunugigaoka kalau di Ansatsu:'

* * *

((Teruntuk Diri sendiri, dengan headcanon busuk dan tidak biasa. Juga untuk sekumpulan "Teman" yang sudah percaya pada lidah bercabang murahan. Pengkhianatan kalian sungguh manis. Terima kasih. Akupun tak mengenal kalian lagi ))

* * *

 **A/N:**

Maafkan aku bagi pecinta Aichi, api aku juga suka dia kok ;;v;; *sungkem* Aku gak ngerti deh kenapa kalo nulis YuuAi wordsnya pasti jebol. Kubilang _lack of plot_ , kemarin, taunya melar sampek 7k words.

Kucinta pairing _crossover_ unyuk dan membingungkan ini. * **love** *

.

.

RnR? C:


End file.
